


Ballroom -kitchen- dancing

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jily are dorks, but also my babies, jily, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light pierced through the gap of the blinds in Lily's room, shinning directly onto James' closed eyelids. The black haired male slowly began to wake up. His eyelids slowly started to flutter open, reveling sleepy, hardly aware of their surroundings eyes. James looked around the room and was temporarily confused to as he was. But as soon as he saw his red haired girlfriend sprawled out in bed next to him; he remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom -kitchen- dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221butterbeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221butterbeers/gifts).



> This is for the poopy Izzi (221butterbeers) because;  
> 1) She loves Jily  
> 2) I wanted to write this for her because of her stress with exams  
> 3) She's fab  
> Also becuase;  
> JILY

The light pierced through the gap of the blinds in Lily's room, shinning directly onto James' closed eyelids. The black haired male slowly began to wake up. His eyelids slowly started to flutter open, reveling sleepy, hardly aware of their surroundings eyes. James looked around the room and was temporarily confused to as he was. But as soon as he saw his red haired girlfriend sprawled out in bed next to him; he remembered.

 

Lily's parents had gone away for a week, and Petunia had gone to stay at Vernon's whilst her and Lily's parents were absent from the household. This left Lily with a free house, which had come to the conclusion of James staying with her for the week. Yesterday they had spent the day in the wizarding world. They had spent the day out together as a couple; no Sirius (much to his displeasure), no Remus, and no Peter. Just James and Lily; completely on their own. Today, James wasn't sure what they were going to do. He knew that Lily wanted to go out around the muggle shops and cafes, but he wasn't sure what they were going to do  _exactly_.

 

Gradually sitting up, James extended his arms out; head back; a tired but powerful yawn leaving his lips and filling the room. He leaned over to the bedside table and got his glasses, placing them on his face before swiftly swinging his legs out of the bed and pushing himself off the bed by the palms of his hands. He turned around and smiled fondly at the sight of Lily in bed, sheets up to her shoulders and her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. He leaned over to her, putting one hand on the sheets to balance himself as he did so. He pressed his lips to her head in a gentle kiss; before leaving the room in just his underwear. He was about to go into the bathroom, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard something drop from downstairs. James raised a eyebrow; Lily's parents were away; Petunia was staying at Vernon's; so unless Sirius had found Lily's house; James was pretty sure that there was a intruder in the house. He made his way back into the bedroom and made sure Lily was still safely asleep before quietly making his way downstairs. The further down he got, the more he started to hear quiet voices from the kitchen.

 

"They're probably still asleep;  _freaks_." He heard the unfortunately familiar voice.

 

James stepped into the doorway of the kitchen to see Petunia and her plump boyfriend stood with their backs to him. He could hear the sound of Vernon chomping away at something and cringed at the sound. Time to have some fun, James thought. He tiptoed to the two as Petunia spoke and Vernon ate, a devilish smile appearing on his lips. When he was right behind them, James leaned into Vernon's ear and shouted;

 

" _BOO!"_  


Both Petunia and Vernon screamed at this and Vernon's arms flung up, which resulted in him throwing his bacon and egg sandwich in the air, which then proceeded to land on him and his girlfriend.

 

James cackled loudly at this, bent over and holding his stomach as fast footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Lily was now stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

 

"Petunia? What are you and Vernon doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, although her voice sounded almost hopeful.

 

"I do live here remember." Petunia spat as she used a dishcloth to wiped the food off herself and her red faced boyfriend.

 

"You should have seen it!" James snorted, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks as he looked at Lily. "They jumped a mile!"

 

Lily sighed, but it was obvious that she was fighting back a smile. And failing at it. "Petunia let me help you-"

 

"No!" Petunia hissed, looking at her sister as if she had just told her she had killed someone. "You stay away from us; your boyfriend too! You freaks."

 

The smile immediately fell from Lily's lips and she pursed them together in a thin line. James' laughter stopped at the evidence of his girlfriend upset and he stood in front of her protectively, with his arms folded over his chest; looking at the two muggles with hatred locked in his eyes.

 

"Leave her alone, she only wanted to help; she hasn't done anything wrong." He said defensively, dropping one arm down and lacing his fingers with Lily's.

 

"James leave it, it's fine." Lily insisted and licked over her lips.

 

"It's not fine!" James insisted, his eyes not moving from the male and female stood in front of him.

 

"Do freaks even have feelings?" Vernon asked with a particularly vicious laugh.

 

James let go of Lily's hand and marched over to Vernon, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him up so they were face to face.

 

"What do you say, chubby?" He asked.

 

"I-I-I," Vernon stuttered panicky, regretting commenting at all.

 

"Vernon don't just stand there; fight back!" Petunia encouraged her boyfriend. "You can't let a freak like him hurt you!"

 

"Both of you just stop it!" Lily demanded, pulling her boyfriend off the other male. "You're being ridiculous!"

 

"But Lily, he offended you!" James replied, now stood in front of Lily, trying to get her to agree with his reasoning.

 

"Come on Vernon," Petunia grabbed the wrist of her still panicking boyfriend. "Let's get my jacket and leave."

 

She pulled him out of the kitchen forcefully, her shoulder whacking Lily's aggressively and muttering 'freaks' before they she exited the kitchen with Vernon; the sound of the front door slamming behind them following.

 

Lily shut her eyes, "Why did you have to bother them James?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking up at her boyfriend.

 

James looked down at Lily and saw the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered and cupped her cheek with one hand, using his free hand to rest on her hip. "I just hate seeing you upset and they were insulting you and it isn't fair on you. I can see you're upset by it." He added softly, the tone his voice confirmation of how he sincerely cared about the well being of the red haired girl.

 

"I know, I know." Lily said and leaned her head against James' chest. "But just try to ignore them."

 

James hummed and ran his fingers through the ends of Lily's hair and rubbed her back soothingly. He decided to leave the topic and move onto another, much happier one.

 

"Where's the radio?" He asked.

 

Lily looked up at James, slightly puzzled. "Over there, why?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of the radio that was set on the counter.

 

James let go of Lily and went over to the radio that had a cassette compartment. He looked through the pile of cassettes that were next to the radio, only stopping when he found the one that said  _'Lily's favorites'_ written on it in Lily's spirally writing. He put it in the cassette compartment and pressed the  _play_ button, the song  _The Ballroom Blitz_  by  _The Sweet_ promptly playing through the speakers.

 

James walked over to Lily and put a hand on her waist and one on her shoulder.

 

Lily laughed, "James what are you-"

 

"Put your hands on my shoulders."

 

Lily put her hands on James' shoulders and started to move in time with James as he moved around the kitchen with her to the fast beat of the song. His moved with swift motions of his feet and quick turns, that nearly had Lily falling over. He ducked her down in his arms at parts of the songs; twirled her around and picked her up by her hips as well.

 

By the end of the song they were both laughing at each other and James pulled his shorter girlfriend in for a kiss on the lips. His lips pressed against hers and both their eyes shut. Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck and James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. James' tongue slipped into Lily's mouth and deepened the kiss.

 

"James," Lily pulled back, panting after a few minuets. "You're a dork; but I love you. Thank you."

 

James smiled fondly at his girlfriend, "I love you too."


End file.
